dangerously_seeking_redemotionfandomcom-20200213-history
Una Zicari
Una Trinty Zicari is the only daughter and child between Sebastian Zicari II and his second and current wife Nuala Mac Cnáimhín and the younger half-sister to Sebastian III and Thomas. Una was born two years after her father and mother got together, her father separated from his ex-wife Gemma, and had a shotgun wedding. She grew up with her brothers Sebastian and Thomas and have a close and affectionately relationship with each of her brothers as the two take turns babysitting her whenever their parents want date night. Background Early life Storyline Una Zicari/Storyline Personality Appearance Abilities Physical Cambion Condition: Due to her Cambion heritage, her body is far superior then humans, psychics, etc. But this also comes at a cost she must drink blood from humans or from animals - or another alternative drain other's enough to substance their own body. * Supernatural Strength: Una posses and extraordinary amount of strength. * Supernatural Speed: She can move much faster than the average member of their society, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. * Supernatural Durability: Una possess drastically greater durability than what is naturally possible. * Enhanced Sense: She has the enhanced senses of sight, taste, hearing, touch, and smell are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more acute than humans. * Natural Weaponry: Also due to her nature as a Cambion who are born with a natural weaponry to protect themselves and to fight their enemies such as their teeth, claws, and his tail. ** Teeth: She possess extremely sharp teeth that he can retract or extend his teeth to attack or hide from others. His bite is also considered 10x greater then that of a lions or a German Shepard. ** Claws: Una can retract or extend his claws to attack or defend himself. ** Tail: She was born with a tail that she either uses magic or hides it within her clothes. Using her tail she is adapted to be able to grasp or hold objects. * Healing Factor: Una, being a Cambion, has the usual ability to heal herself instantly from any normal injuries. * Longevity: She ages slower than normal and has a extended life-span. Supernatural Daytime Walking: Due to her mixed heritage of having demonic blood and human blood she is able to walk in sunlight and not be hurt in anyway, Flight: Una can defy gravity to some extent which results in him being able to fly. * Wallcrawling: She is able to fasten onto and climb vertical and horizontal surfaces without falling. Energy Manipulation: Una can create, shape and manipulate energy, the capacity to cause change: one of the most basic quantitative properties of a system, such as an object or a field of energy. * Absorption: She can absorb various forms of energy, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage. * Barriers: She can create a shield, wall, or a field formed from energy, * Blasts: Una can release energy over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. * Constructs: She can turn energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. * Perception: Una can see the energy from other's and can see who has the most energy within themselves. Illusion Manipulation: She can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Magic: As a Cambion, possess the ability to use Magic. Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic is often divided between black and white, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. * Dark Arts: She can utilize the Dark Arts also known as Dark Magic, refers to any type of magic that is mainly used to cause harm, control, or even death to the victim. Despite being labelled "dark", the Dark Arts are not necessarily "evil". * Demonic Magic: She is capable of using demonic magic to achieve several feats such as creating, destroying and reconstructing anything, sometimes even to warp reality. Relationships * Other Relationships Etymology * Una is a form of Úna is possibly derived from Irish uan meaning "lamb". * Trinity is from the English word Trinity, given in honour of the Christian belief that God has one essence, but three distinct expressions of being: Father, Son and Holy Spirit. It has only been in use as a given name since the 20th century. * Zicari is the Southern Italian and Sicilian from an unattested Arabic personal name Zikri or Zikari. Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** Her hobbies are ** Una's favorite foods are ; while her least favorite foods are ** Una's favorite drinks are ** Her pastimes are ** Her favorite animals are ** Her favorite flowers are ** Una can sleep up to ** Her average bath time is ** Her favorite artists are Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Zicari family Category:Mac Cnáimhín family Category:Cambions Category:Children Category:Jupiter house Category:Winterbloom students